pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
PB
PB&J Otter is a children's animated television series created by Cartoon Pizza, formerly known at the time as "Jumbo Pictures" from 1991 until 2001. PB&J Otter aired its first episode titled "Bye Bye PB&J" on March 15th, 1998 and ran for three seasons on Playhouse Disney, a programming block of preschool programming on Disney Channel before ending on October 15th, 2002. PB&J Otter enjoyed over five years of reruns in the United States before being removed from the block on April 18, 2005. Coastworld channels according to KGO-TV Channel 7 and KNTV, PB&J Otter was the second longest Playhouse Disney series breaking KATU Channel 2 on high barrier. It later returned on September 4, 2012 on the Disney Junior channel. The show aired weekdays at 11:00 AM. And weekends at 11:30 A.M. The show stopped airing weekends on April 17, 2013. In June 2013, the show aired Mondays and Sundays at 5:30 AM. The show was removed again on September 3, 2013. However, episodes are still added to Disney Junior's On Demand service every month. The show later briefly returned from May 1st to May 16th, 2014, and it aired weekdays at 3:30 A.M. and 9:30 A.M, as well as Saturdays and Sundays at 8:00 A.M. The program focuses on the adventures of three young otters, Peanut, Jelly and Baby Butter, who live in the cozy community of Lake Hoohaw. Here in this utopia, generally free from problems such as crime and pollution, they have fun with their many friends while also tackling problems of daily life. When stuck for a solution to a problem, they perform the "Noodle Dance." PB&J Otter has never been officially released on DVD, though content related to the show can be found across the web. And even though the show is on home video, the show is available on demand, which could hint at a possible video release. There were also a few book releases for the program and a smattering of merchandise including CDs and finger puppet sets. Show Philosophy The page for the show at the official website for Cartoon Pizza offers nuggets about the philosophy of the program from Jim Jinkins, one of the show's creators. He states that he wanted to "create a series that celebrates family and community," one that "came out of the memories of my own childhood." He goes on to state that "There's a strong moral center to this world of Lake Hoohaw. And it's about having fun in a small community too." International Versions The show has been aired outside the United States. The original episodes are simply renamed and the characters' voices are dubbed in that country's languages. Gallery Mama for a day noodle dance 001 0004.jpg|When problems arise... PB&J do a noodle dance Pb&j eat pb&j sandwiches.png|PB&J eating their favorite food.... Peanut-Butter and Jelly sandwiches! LakeHoohawBirdsEyeView.jpg|A bird's eye view of PB&J's home, Lake Hoohaw. There's no place on earth they'd rather be. File:PB&JOtterOriginalLogo.jpg|Original Logo File:PB&JOtterPromo.jpg File:PB&JOtterWebsiteLogo.png|Website Logo File:PB&JOtterLogoWithoutBorder.png|Logo without Border File:PB&JOtterDisneyJuniorPromo2.jpg File:PB&JOtteronDisneyPlus.jpg|Disney+ Promo More to Explore *''PB&J Otter'' at TV.com *''PB&J Otter'' at IMDb *''PB&J Otter'' at Common Sense Media *''PB&J Otter'' Database Blog *''PB&J Otter'' Official U.K. Site *''PB&J Otter'' Song Lyrics *''PB&J Otter'' at Wikipedia *''PB&J Otter'' at EPinions *''PB&J Otter'' Official Archive U.S. website (with the intro only available, then a redirect to an error page on Disney.com) Category:Cartoon Pizza Productions Category:Tv shows Category:Disney+